


Drunken Beginnings

by MissKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty/pseuds/MissKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drunkenly stumbles into his brother's house and meets Samandriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request from butwhatifidontwantto. Send yours to movemountains-workamiracle

Samandriel knew his idea of a good time wasn't the same as most eighteen year olds. Still, house sitting for Cas and Dean was great. They had Netflix and a well stocked kitchen. Plus, it was the easiest forty bucks he'd ever made. Twice a day he fed the cats, Fluffers and Zeppelin. They were literally the laziest creatures he'd ever seen. All they did was eat and sleep. That's why he knew the crash he heard definitely wasn't them.

Samandriel scrambled to his feet. He darted to the closet and grabbed the baseball bat. He could hear loud, lumbering footsteps. He clutched the Louisville Slugger and waited. When he saw the outline of a huge man he charged blindly.

"Ow! What the hell?" the intruder slurred. He stumbled back. "Whoa, you aren't Dean..."

"No, I'm not. Who the hell are you?" Samandriel sputtered.

The big man sighed. "I'm Sam. Must have the wrong house."

Samandriel lowered the bat. "No, this is Dean and Cas's place."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sam slurred suspiciously.

"I'm watching their house while they're gone," Samandriel said.

"Oh!" Sam gasped loudly. "You're the other Sam! We met at the wedding!"

Samandriel rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Sorry I hit you."

"You're not that strong," Sam reassured.

Samandriel smiled and put the bat back in the closet. "Well, you're not that sober. Let me get you a glass of water."

Samandriel went to the kitchen and Sam followed along behind him. Samandriel stopped but Sam didn't and bumped up against him. Samandriel blushed and side stepped away. "Watch it," he said.

"Sorry, you're so...short." Sam's eyes grazed over Samandriel's body, unabashed. "Short and...cute."

Samandriel filled a glass with water. "Drink this," he ordered.

"You're bossy," Sam said in a flirty tone.

Samandriel crossed his arms and looked at Sam until the giant drunk started to chug the water. When the glass was empty, Samandriel took it and filled it again. He handed it back to Sam and went to look for some ibuprofen. He'd taken care of their oldest brother, Balthazar, a few times so he knew the best thing to do would be to fill Sam with water and pain relievers so he didn't wake up wishing he were dead. He finally found a bottle of Advil and took it back to Sam.

Sam was no longer happy and flirty but tired and sad. He took the Advil and stared at it. "You're so nice," he sighed. "You shouldn't be nice to me. I'm a curse."

Samandriel nudged Sam to take the pills. "It's alright. You just need to sleep this off."

Sam groaned. "I can't make it last. I can't. Everyone I love just...they go away."

Samandriel patted his shoulder. "Come on, just drink the water."

Sam took a sip then put the glass down. "They leave me."

Samandriel nodded. "I heard you. It'll be alright. Just drink the water."

"Wanna know why?" Sam leaned closer. "It's because...because there's something wrong with me."

Samandriel started to rub his back. "There's not anything wrong with you. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I won't. I won't ever." Sam slumped forward onto the table, knocking over the glass of water.

Samandriel sighed and went to get a towel. Taking care of drunk people wasn't easy but when they were huge and sad it was even worse.

Sam stared at the spill. "I'm sorry! I ruined that too. And you're just so nice. I'm looking at your ass and you're like...twelve."

"I'm eighteen," Samandriel said. He got another glass of water. "Come on, Sam. Drink up."

"Do you think you could love someone like me?" Sam asked.

"A sober version, maybe," Samandriel said with a slight smile.

"Sober me will take you up on that." Sam marched to the living room and curled up on the love seat.

Samandriel covered him with a blanket and went to the guest room.

***

Sam woke up feeling surprisingly good considering how much he'd had to drink. That good feeling was amplified when he smelled breakfast cooking. He tried to get up off the tiny couch and ended up falling in the process.

"You alright?" a voice called from the kitchen. Samandriel popped his head in through the door.

"I'm fine," Sam said.

"There's bacon, eggs, coffee, and ibuprofen in here," he said.

Sam heaved to his feet. Snippets of their conversation from the night before came back to him. Wow, embarrassing. He sighed and shook his head. "Scale of one to ten, how bad was I?" he asked when he made it to the kitchen.

Samandriel smiled and poured a cup of coffee. "Be glad I'm not your brother or you'd never live that down."

"So that good, huh?" Sam joked.

Samandriel shrugged. "So, did you just get dumped?"

Sam looked down and sighed. "Yeah. Again. You know, you try and try but...well, you'll learn."

"Oh, I already know."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah. Inias Fletcher dumped me in kindergarten because Hester Proctor had frosted animal crackers and I only had plain ones."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, so you know exactly what it's like."

Samandriel went and got them both plates and served up the food. "I really am sorry you got dumped though. You seem nice."

Sam grabbed a strip of bacon. "I try to be." He thought as he chewed. "Think you might want to go on a date sometime?"

"Depends...do you have the frosted animal crackers?"

***

Samandriel was in love the moment their date began. He got into Sam's car and found a bag of frosted animal crackers in the seat. That night they exchanged their first, sweet tasting kiss.

A few months later in they made love for the first time. Sam gripped Samandriel so tight he had finger shapes bruises on his thigh. Samandriel left little scratches across Sam's shoulders. The neighbors complained about the noise.

A few months after that they had their first fight. They flung words like knives at each other and when it looked like it would all end they realized they needed each other more than they needed to be right.

On their one year anniversary they move in together and adopt a dog.

Six months later a surrogate gives birth to their nieces, Emma and Claire.

That night, Sam proposes.


End file.
